Yellow Sapphire
Appearance Yellow Sapphire looks like a Sapphire with medium yellow skin and short light yellow hair with a scalloped edge. She wears a poofy yellow dress with a white, layered inside. Unlike Sapphire, she does not have bangs, and her single golden-yellow eye is exposed. Her gem is yellow and is on the place where her nose would be if she weren't a Sapphire. Personality Yellow Sapphire acts comically calm most of the time, even when she is beating up posters of Minions. She often says things like "I will destroy you" in a monotone voice. She almost always talks in a monotone, even when she is angry. Despite talking and appearing calm, she often angrily destroys posters and toys and whatnot. She despises the Minions franchise, and believes that they are evil aliens that threaten Gemkind and might take over the galaxy. History Yellow Sapphire used to be a Homeworld Gem, but she was sent on a mission to Earth and saw Minion toys and thought they were evil monsters. She stayed on Earth to "combat" them, and has been there ever since. Gemology * Sapphire is an aluminum oxide, occurring in every color of the rainbow. When it is red, it is termed ruby. It is a stone of great hardness and durability. It can also have phenomenal characteristics like asterism (star sapphire) and color changing (like alexandrite). The color changing varieties have the ability to change color depending on whether they are viewed in daylight or incandescent light. * The history of the sapphire dates back to at least the 7th Century BC, when they were used by the Etruscans. The sapphires used by the Etruscans, Greeks and Romans were imported from India and what is now Sri Lanka. Sapphires were reputed to protect kings from harm and envy. In the 13th Century, it was written that sapphires had the power to protect against poverty, make a stupid man wise and an irritable man good-tempered. * The enduring and alluring Sapphire forms in more colors than just the legendary blue. Each color exhibits its own unique metaphysical properties and vibrational patterns, yet all are Stones of Wisdom. They honor the higher mind, bringing intuition, clarity and self-mastery. Worn throughout the ages for protection, good fortune and spiritual insight, Sapphires are not only symbols of power and strength, but also of kindness and wise judgment. * Yellow Sapphire brings the wisdom of prosperity, not only by attracting wealth and financial abundance into one’s life, but in its ability to manifest one’s creative energy into form through action. Yellow Sapphire stimulates the intellect, helping to formulate ideas and goals, then focuses that intent through the Solar Plexus Chakra, the will center, allowing one to hold their vision long enough to bring it into being. It also encourages the exploration of moving in new directions, bringing excitement and joyful expectation about the possibilities in life. * Sapphire is a variety of Corundum, an aluminum oxide mineral that forms in prismatic tabular, bipyramidal or rhombohedral crystals, as well as granular or massive habits, and may be transparent to opaque. Low iron content in Corundum is responsible for Yellow Sapphire’s color, sometimes called Golden Sapphire if intensely colored. The name Corundum is of Indian origin, derived from the Sanskrit korund and applied to opaque massive gems, generally of a dull color. With the exception of Red Corundum, which is Ruby, all other colors of Corundum are Sapphires. Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Sapphires Category:Morpho's Universe Category:Neutral